


The Evening Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King remembered where his children were as he performed a recital.





	The Evening Recital

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King remembered where his children were as he performed a recital. The reason why his eyes never widened after he saw a barren area? A memory of his children running to the streets. Obtaining lots and lots of pretties. 

The recital ended. He smiled and slumbered by alligators. 

 

THE END


End file.
